Through An Open Window
by loveless9
Summary: Dib explains to Zim what love is. And it all starts with a note and an open window. Sort of a song fic from The Last Night- Skillet.


Through An Open Window

Zim's POV

I the amazing Zim, was sitting at my filthy earth desk. The horrible Earth teacher, woman was blabbing on about fractions or something in that manner. So I sat there and was bored. I had grown fond of the human drawing, so that's what I mostly did. I started to draw. I started with my almighty head, and did my body. Once I finished myself I drew the Dib-thing. Our fights became less and less. When we passed in the hall, we would say small thing. So I drew him in my arms giving him a human thing, called a head nugy. Then out of no where I drew him and me smiling and laughing. I stared at the drawing wondering why I drew it like that. The bell rang and I began to pack my note books when I looked back, the drawing was gone. I looked up and realized who took it; he was standing in front of my desk with the note, crumpled up in his hand.

"Give that back to ZIM!"

"Why what is it. Some evil plan of yours," said Dib.

"No Dib, fine take it ZIM will not need it," I said not trying to sound worried. Dib threw the note in his backpack and said, "You're lucky that _'Mysterious Mysteries'_ is on soon."

He left me alone with the filthy, woman teacher. I left the room looking at the floor. I was confused what this feeling I felt is. My beating organ felt like GIR was dancing on it. Maybe computer could tell me more.

I walked home slowly, and calmly.

It seemed like years had passed before I reached the base. Gir was sitting on the couch watching some movie about a dancing peice of pizza.

"HELLOOOOO HOW WAS... THAT THING," said GIR in a loud voice.

I threw off my wig and contacts on the floor without answering GIR. I wasn't in the mood to talk unless someone was going to listen. Like Dib, he would most likely listen. I hung my head even lower. I was in a horrible mood I wanted computer to tell me now. So I practically ran to the trashcan that would lead to the main computer where I wanted, no wait more like needed to go.

Once I was down there I sat down on the chair and began to talk to Computer.

"Computer," I said in a voice just above a whisper. "Tell me please what emotion I am feeling. It hurts like a pain in my almighty Irkin chest.

"Analyzing... analyzing... analyzing, all done... human emotion is... desperation. A feeling of overwhelming sadness."

I sighed that was pretty much what I felt. I guess that the computer didn't need to tell me that, I already new. I was tired and I wanted to lie down I cheeked the time on my PAK it was about 2:35.

I thought about Dib for a moment and I remembered the picture wondering if he saw it. Then I thought that maybe just maybe, yes it would work. So I sat down to eat normal Irkin food and wait for the right time.

Dib's POV

I didn't really care about the note I took from Zim. I threw it in my pocket, found Gaz, and headed home to watch '_Mysterious Mysteries'_. When I got home of course Dad wasn't there. It had been three days since Dad left for Alaska and I was still getting used to his absentness.

Awhile had passed and I was about to asked Gaz what she wanted for dinner when I realized all she would say was Bloaty's so I made some oven pizza. What was the difference? We ate and I did my homework. Ms. Bitters made us write an overly dramatic story about our day.

When I finished I realized it was about eight- thirty so I got in the shower and got ready to head to bed. Today had been pretty boring. Then I remembered the note I stole from Zim. "Eh" it wasn't important right now probably just a drawing of him with a ray gun or something. I headed for bed expecting a fairly decent sleep.

Zim's POV

I headed for the Dib thing's house and I got ready for my plan to go to action. It was about ten o' clock and I was ready. I found the Dib-thing's window and extended my PAK's legs. Sometimes those legs really helped. I found my way to the ledge of the window. I peeked into the room where the helpless human slept. I slowly watched his body go up and down under the blanket, as he slowly breathed. It was kind of calming. I then noticed the faint music playing. I got my PAK legs over Dib's bed and over to the notice making machine. The music was nice. I hummed along with the noise. I began singing in my head area alone.

Give me more loven' for the very start  
Peice me back together when I fall apart  
Tell me things you never even tell your closest friends  
Make me feel good when I hurt so bad  
Best thing that I've had  
And I'm so glad I found you

I got angry at myself I needed to concentrate on my mission. I searched for Dib's coat. I eventually found it and got ready to grab the note. Left pocket... nothing. Right pocket... NOTHING! I searched the inside of the coat. HAHA I found it then all of a sudden, ruffling in the sheets startled me. Then a not so alerted Dib said, "Zim? Is this a dream?"

I quickly made a retreat leaving the note on the floor right next to his coat. Damn it.

Dib's POV

Wait, what was that Zim? Yes? No? I'm so confused. I'm to tired I'll think about it in the morning.

In the morning I thought about it thoroughly was it possible that Zim would come in my house in the middle of the night. I searched my room inside and out wondering if Zim put some sort of spying device or a bomb. I didn't see anything out of the ordinary.

Since I had to search my room I was slightly late to school not enough that I think anyone noticed. I saw Zim sitting at his desk looking very tired. His eyes were dark, even his posture was slumped and it looked like he could sleep for a week. I decided to talk to him oddly enough.

"Zim?"

"Hm," said Zim. I didn't think he knew it was me talking to him. He just didn't care for once.

Zim's POV

I knew it was Dib and I knew he was most likely going to talk about the note or me being in his room that night. I was so tired I didn't care. I stayed up all night wondering and thinking about Dib.

"I had the weirdest thing happen to me last night. Now before I blame you for anything being the alien-scum you are did you sneak into my room last night? Or was it just a dream? I didn't see anything in my room and I thought it would be weird that you would sneak into my room and not leave anything."

I tried to act as normal as possible so Dib wouldn't expect anything. "Why would the almighty ZIM want to sneak into your filthy smelly room?"

My yell was weak; as was my body. I was done what was the point of everything. I was just done.

"Oh well ok maybe it was just a dream but I'm still on to you Zim," Dib yelled my name. I was just so tired I didn't care.

That day at Skool I thought about being in Dib's room and watching him sleep. It was calming. I was going to have to leave Skool early to sleep I wanted to get that note out of Dib's room. I don't think he's seen the note yet he didn't ask me about it so I assumed he didn't.

After about an hour later, I ditched class and headed home. I needed sleep. I walked home calmly and lazily. When I got home GIR was sleeping calmly on the couch. I hated him but I had to admit he was kind of cute.

I slept too, till about five o'clock I got up ate some real food. Nice Irkin chips. I felt recharged and refreshed. It would be another five hours till I headed to the Dib's place. I missed him... wait what was I thinking. I hated the Dib-thing he hated me, tha'ts how things were.

I came up to find GIR in kitchen making cupcakes and waffles. In the three years GIR and I had been on Earth, GIR had gotten much better at cooking. Some times I went out of the way and got him a cookbook or two and some real food. I had to admit it I did love that little robot thing. I decided to talk to GIR not caring if he would listen or not. I just needed to talk.

"GIR."

"Yessss," he said in his unmistakable high pitched voice.

"Why do I all of a sudden think of the Dib thing differently? I mean I used to hate him and now it seems I almost feel bad for him. What's happing?" This conversation went on for about 3 hours with GIR nodding his head once in a while, but yet he said nothing. I was amazed.

Dib's POV

In the middle of class Zim just left it was almost odd I was kind of confused and concerned. I walked home as Gaz played on her Game Slave. I then wondered if she was consent playing her Game Slave in class and how she would have such good grades.

It was about three o'clock when Gaz and I got home. This didn't bother me or anything I had an hour or so before Mysterious Mysteries was on. While I did my homework I couldn't help but think of Zim. It was weird.

The rest of the day went like it normally dose. Watched TV, ate, showered, finished homework if there was any, and then go to bed. I gave up on spying on Zim it was pointless, I think he had given up on the whole Earth conquering thing. Then I remembered that dream. I never dreamed of Zim. Well I did; but that was because I was killing him or dissecting him. I would usually chuckle when think about these things but this time I felt... almost bad. But whatever I was tired and it was my curfew. I knew Dad had cameras all over the house and I knew he was watching us. It was kind of creepy.

Zim's POV

Our conversation lasted for about three hours. Once GIR wanted to stop talking and watch the evil monkey show it was about eight thirty on my PAK clock. I felt much better now that I told GIR how I felt. It made my beating organ feel funny when I talked about Dib. It felt good and yet it hurt so much. But emotions had to wait I had to complete my mission. I had to get back that note.

About an hour and a half later I walked to the Dib's house and I headed to his room window and extended my PAK's legs. I began to climb up to his window and searched made sure he was asleep. I watched the Dib thing sleep peacefully. It seemed the same like how it was last night. I heard the music different song but it just as realizing.

This is the last night you'll spend alone  
Look in my eyes  
so I know you know  
I'm everywhere you want me to be

I looked at the song. The Last Night by Skillet. Well back to the mission where was his coat. Ha-ha found it placed oh so lightly on the desk chair. So casually. I looked for the note and couldn't find it where it was so I searches more intently.

Dib's POV

I slightly opened my eyes I was awoken by a random mechanical noise. I opened my eyes very slightly. It was Zim! What was he doing in my room as he looked around? I noticed the song that was on and chuckled to myself making it sound more like a sigh. Zim inspected my iPod and speakers with much curiosity. Then he continued over to my desk chair and look at my lab coat. Why? Wait that means Zim was in my room last night odd. I then remembered that the note wasn't in my desk but in the bathroom when I was taking my shower. It was odd that I had that note for about two days and I still haven't looked at it.

When Zim couldn't find the note he looked frustrated. He said something to himself just above a whisper. I think it was Irken. He then turned around and stared at me. I closed my eyes quickly and I felt his stare on me. It didn't seem like if he was angry at me or trying to hurt me in any way but this seemed like he was just staring at me. And oddly enough I didn't care Zim looking at me was almost calming.

"Hey Zim," I said I didn't know where I was or how I got here but I really didn't care.

"Yes Dib thing."

"Want to hang out on Friday and maybe we can talk."

"Sure Dib."

"Cool see ya." When I turned and leave I felt something grab me and pull me.

"One more time Dib please and then he grabbed he and pushed his lips to mine I was so confused. But oddly enough I didn't pull away; I stayed and took in all the greatness Zim gave me.

Then I woke up by the noise of my alarm clock. It was just a dream. But... why?

Zim's POV

I oddly enough arrived at the Skool early. I saw Dib and his evil sister sitting at the benches all by themselves. The Gaz was playing her Game Slave and Dib was drawing or writing. I didn't want to disturb the Dib. I walked to the bench on the other side of the Skool yard. I sat down and watched Dib intently. I was waiting for him to come to me and yell about the note or something. I sighed. I think Dib heard me because he walked towards. How was supposed to react so I looked at him like I normally would. He gave an upset look like he was disappointed. He sat next to me I got very... worried. I needed to keep my cool, Irkins can control anything. Even random human emotions that are very confusing to you.

"Hey Zim, what are you doing here so early?"

"I was about to ask you the same question Dib thing," I said. I didn't say his name in the angry way I normally would.

"Gaz made me wake up early so she could finish her homework. That stupid Game Slave seems to have taken over her mind," he sighed. He seemed frustrated. It seemed like none of his family was ever there for him. I felt bad. I decided to ask the question I have been meaning to ask him for a while.

"Dib thing why have we stopped fighting?"  
"You know what Zim to be honest I'm not positive," he said in a light chuckle, "but I'm kind of glad we did." He was quiet for a moment before he continued talking.

"Do you want to be friends?" Dib asked in a hopeful voice.

Friends? I hated when I didn't know some wired human thing it made me seem more alien. But I didn't care Dib already knew I was alien so I asked him.

"Friend?" He chuckled lightly "Oh yeah right alien a friend is when you are not angry at someone and you hang out and are nice to them."

What he said sounded nice. I really wanted to be nice to Dib and I didn't want to be angry at him. And if I was able to hang out with him I would be really glad.

"Sure Dib I the almighty Zim will be your friend." That was the first time I didn't insult him.

Dib's POV

I was kind of glad to have Zim as a friend and not a foe. I just couldn't stop thinking about last night and I wondered if he would do it again. A thought popped into my head and I knew it would work.

Skool went by slowly. It always did when I wanted to go home. Zim would occasionally give me a look, it was almost hopeful like he thought that it was all a joke and I couldn't blame him. I've done things like that before say something nice and then hurt him some how emotionally or physically. I didn't like when I hurt him I felt bad for him.

The day passed and when I went home I prepared for Zim's arrival tonight,

Zim's POV

I was happy I was no longer an enemy to Dib. I went home ate Irkin food and even took a nap. I needed energy for tonight. I didn't get the note last night for I didn't care. I only wanted to be with Dib my new friend. I missed him already. I sighed and walked into the kitchen to see GIR and his piggy making mashed potatoes. I chuckled to myself and sat at the table. The time on my PAK said nine thirty. GIR put a plate in front of me it had mashed potatoes and some bacon. I really didn't hate him he was my friend and I was glad for that. If Dib left me and hurt my squiggly spooch I still had GIR.

"GIR ya know."

"Yeeeeeeesssss.'

"You are my friend and a really good one. I need to go to Dib's house."

"Are you getting the note," he asked in an interested tone.

"... No I just want to see Dib sleep it calms me. I'll see you later GIR."

I knew Dib would be up late because it was a Friday night so I waited outside his window. I wanted to go in but I waited till he fell asleep. When it was about ten thirty I climbed in through his window. I didn't even care about the note. I just wanted to be with Dib and just watch him sleep. I checked the music. I loved to listen to his music I checked what song it was this time.

Everywhere by Michelle Branch. I sat next at Dib's desk and looked at the stack of photos. They were of... me every one of them of me when Dib would spy on me. I was so confused I wasn't quite sure if I was mad or happy. I didn't really care when I reached the bottom of the pile there was my note. The picture of the almighty Zim giving Dib a head noggie. I loved that picture, and then I noticed that it was colored in too lovely. Dib must have done it. It was so preaty I turned it around and I saw writing.

_Dear Zim, _

_I now you are watching me while I sleep. And you know what I don't care. Wake me up when you see this. I love you and our friendship is great. Please wake me up._

_Love, _

_Dib _

What was love? I was confused but whatever. Dib told me to wake him up so I would. I silently walked up to Dib bed and looked at him for a few seconds before I started to shake him.

Dib's POV

I felt a warm sweet smelling breath on my arm. Then I felt a hand land softly on my shoulder.

"Dib, Dib wake up I need you."

I opened my eyes. Even in a whisper I knew it was Zim. He had that unmistakable Irkin voice.

"Zim your here." I was glad I wrote the note I need to talk to Zim. It was dark and it made him look more interesting. Although his eyes glowed more than anything I could see. I looked at him he was in his alien form. He looked so peaceful and relaxed.

"Dib thing you needed me right I have so many questions."

I chuckled to myself. I grabbed my glasses of the desk next to my bed. I sat up and patted the spot in front of me, signaling him to sit down. Apparently he didn't understand so I grabbed his hand and forced him to sit down. His glove was cold and it gave me shivers up my spine. This was going to be a long night.

"Dib thi- I have a question you must answer," I noticed he stopped short when he said thing. "What is love?"

"Oh...," shit how I explain a normal human emotion to Zim. Love, so easy for a human. What if Irkin don't believe in love?

"Well... it when you uh... well..." I was kind of pissed that I didn't know how to explain it to Zim but I was going to some how. The gesture I was going to use would hopefully work. I grabbed a hand full of Zim's dress and pushed his lips to mine.

Zim's POV

When Dib grabbed me and pushed his gross meat lips to mine it felt... good? Why did something related to his soft lips I enjoyed. After a few second I realized I enjoyed this human thing. It was so lovely and it just felt right. His mouth liquid was mostly of water so it burned my tongue a little bit. His breath was sweet on my mouth gland. It ended in what seemed like a few seconds. He needed to breathe while I could have gone on forever. Irkins didn't need to breath as often as humans.

I looked into Dib's golden eyes. They seemed an even darker gold because of the dim lighting. It seemed like years before someone talked.

"Did that feel good? Did you enjoy it," Dib said in a voice just above a whisper. His voice was like silk and I indulged in it. I nodded it felt great I wanted to do it again wait... what was this.

"Wait was that it was..." I didn't finish the sentence but I think he understood.

"Well that's love and I love you. I'm glad you love me," he said in a sweet voice.

"Dib I'm... I'm uh just so sorry," I said in an upset voice. And I was, all the teasing and yelling hitting and emotional pain. I loved Dib and I was glad he loved me.

Dib's POV

The kiss was amazing. This night was amazing. Besides the whole Zim didn't know what love was this night was exactly how I planned it. But why was he apologizing was it the kiss, waking me up. Why was he apologizing?

"Whats wrong Zim you were fine the kiss was great..." I was trying to finish the sentence but Zim cut me short.

"No, no it's not that... it's everything. The hitting, yelling, screaming, and all the emotional pain. It's my entire fault why would you choose me as your love monkey," he looked at his feet and sighed. I felt bad for Zim.

"Zim it's not your fault. Zim I did the same thing to you. I love you because of who you are not for who you were." Zim and I sat on the bed and talked till about twelve in the morning before I fell asleep. I laid in Zim lap as I fell asleep listening to him sing along to one of my favorite songs.

You come to me with  
Scars on your wrists  
You tell me this will be the last night  
Feeling like this

His voice was smooth and relaxing.

I just came to say goodbye  
Didn't want you to see me cry  
I'm fine

Even when he sang the girl part it was beautiful. I love his voice.

Zim's POV

But I know it's a lie  
This is the last night you'll spend alone  
Look me in the eyes so I know you know  
I'm everywhere you want to be

I was so happy I was able to sing to Dib. It was so calming and I was glad he was enjoying something I did.

The last night  
You'll spend alone  
I'll wrap you in my arms  
And I wont let go  
I'm everything  
You need me to be

I watched as Dib slowly fell asleep in my lap. I rubbed his long scythe like hair.

Your parents say everything is your fault  
But they don't know you like I know you  
They don't know you at all

I didn't care that Dib was asleep I still wanted to sing. I was kind of worried that Dib's parent thing or his scary sister. So I softened my voice.

So sick of when they say  
It's just a phase you'll be ok  
Your fine  
But I know it's a lie

I continued to rub Dib's hair. He sighed and shifted in my lap. I saw a smile spread across his face. So I continued to sing softly.

This is the last night you'll spend alone  
Look me in the eyes so I know you know  
I'm everywhere you want to be

The last night  
You'll spend alone  
I'll wrap you in my arms  
And I wont let go  
I'm everything  
You need me to be

I looked down at Dib and smiled.

The night is so long  
When everything's wrong  
If you give me your hand  
I'll help you hold on

That was my favorite part of the song. I was tired and I was ready to sleep but I kept going on.

Tonight  
Tonight  
I won't let you say goodbye  
And I'll be your reason why

Dib moved and lay on his back and faced me.

The last night  
Away from me  
Away from me

I sighed and closed my eyes. I relaxed. I loved when I was with Dib. I wondered if he was still awake.

"Dib love?"

"Yes alien mate."

"I love you, very much."

"Me too."

Dib grabbed me hand and we both fell asleep in each others arms. Not really how I expected this night to end. But it was better. I was with Dib love and he was with me. And all this started by a note and an open window.

FIN


End file.
